


Who's Your Prince?

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2922740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When young Lily accidentally casts a Sleeping Beauty spell on her sister, can the Half Blood Prince's kiss wake her up, and is Severus even willing to give it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Your Prince?

**Author's Note:**

> One of my very oldest HP fics. Written as a humor bit, long before I actually started to ship Severus/Petunia.
> 
> This takes place after Snape and Lily start at Hogwarts but when they are still pretty young, maybe about 12.

~ Who's Your Prince? ~

Young Lily and Petunia were in the midst of a vicious argument while young Severus Snape watched from the sidelines.

One minute the sisters were standing screaming at each other at the top of their lungs, the next minute Petunia suddenly collapsed on the ground and lay unmoving.

"D-did I do that...?" Lily asked in shock and horror, staring at her fallen sister.

"I think you did," Severus replied in an unsteady voice, also staring at Petunia in shock.

"Is she... is she okay, do you think...?"

Severus knelt next to Petunia and checked to see if anything was seriously wrong with her. He couldn't see any blood or open wounds or anything of the sort.

"She's okay. She's breathing," he told Lily.

It was about this time that Dumbledore arrived on the scene.

"Hello, children. I heard that you've had a bit of an accident." Severus and Lily remained quiet as Dumbledore knelt next to Petunia. "Oh dear," he said, standing up again after only a moment's examination. "This is quite serious."

"I didn't do it on purpose," Lily wailed, distraught.

"What's wrong with her?" Severus asked worriedly. To Dumbledore it sounded like he was worried about Petunia, but young Snape was actually only worried about how much trouble Lily was going to be in over this...

"It's a Sleeping Beauty spell, I'm afraid," Dumbledore replied, shaking his head sadly. "Lily has cast her sister into a hundred-year sleep," he explained.

"Just like the fairy tale?" Severus asked in disbelief. "I didn't know those kinds of spells were real!"

"They are rather rare," Dumbledore conceded. "And quite powerful too, I might add."

"Is... is there any way to wake her up?" Lily asked timidly, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Without waiting a hundred years?"

"The only way to wake her before the hundred years are up is with the kiss of a prince." Dumbledore paused, thinking. "Although some versions of the tale suggest that a minor knight of some sort will suffice."

"But where are we going to find a prince?" Severus asked skeptically. "Or minor knight of some sort?"

"Actually, Severus, " Dumbledore answered, "I was hoping that you might..."

"I have to do it?!" Severus yelped, casting a horrified look in Petunia's direction.

"You do not have to," Dumbledore replied calmly. "The choice is yours, Severus."

Some choice. If he wanted to help Lily, he would have to kiss her sister. Damn it all to Hell! He'd wanted his first kiss to be with Lily...

Severus knelt next to Petunia.

He didn't want to do this. He didn't know if he  _could_  do this. But he had to do this, because if he didn't then Lily was going to have to deal with the consequences of the Sleeping Beauty spell.

Severus took a deep breath, gathering his courage. Then he leaned down and pressed his mouth against Petunia's. He held the kiss for a few seconds and, hoping that was enough, pulled away.

Shortly afterward, Petunia moaned softly and her eyes fluttered open. She was surprised to find herself on the ground, with Severus leaning over her.

"What happened?" Petunia asked, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. When no one answered immediately, she pushed herself up into a sitting position and scooted away from Severus, trying to put some distance between herself and him.

Finally, Lily spoke up. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, Petunia, honest..."

"Did you... did you  _do magic on me_?!" Petunia shrieked.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Lily cried. "It was a Sleeping Beauty spell, like the fairy tale, but it's okay now. Sev woke you up..."

Petunia turned on Severus. "You're no prince," she said, rather meanly.

"And you're no beauty!" Severus snapped angrily. "We should have just left the spell on. I liked you better when you were asleep!"

"Oh, Sev, don't say that," Lily whimpered. "We'd have been in so much trouble if we left her that way."

" _You_  would," Severus replied. " _I_  had nothing to do with it!" He turned and walked away, fuming.

Lily hated having Severus mad at her. And Petunia was the one who'd started this whole mess anyway, by following and spying on the two of them.

"You could have at least thanked him for breaking the spell," Lily said quietly to her sister. "He is your prince, after all..."

~end~


End file.
